My Own Personal Haven
by Jeck
Summary: There's a love triangle in Forget Me Not Valley... and no one ever wins in a love triangle. Nami x Jack x Celia


Here's something I came up with in an hour. I felt the need to write a love triangle and poof... here we have it.

I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

My Own Personal Haven

* * *

Nami had lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley for some time now and everyday, she continued to wonder why she was still here.

'This place just brings me more pain...' She sighed and took another swig of her poison.

"Sorry Nami, but it's getting around that time I've got to close up the bar. You think you can make it home okay? I could always get Muffy to..." Nami held up her hand as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm fine, Griffin. Don't bother waking Muffy up for me. I'll just be on my way." Griffin nodded as he took her glass and she placed the money she owed on the bar.

"See you tomorrow, will I?"

"Most likely." With that. Nami left.

* * *

Jack had lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley for a little over a year now and everyday, he still couldn't believe how he ended up staying here.

'This place just feels so right...' He sighed and took his boots off as he slipped into bed.

"Jack?" A knock fell upon his door. He shot up from his bed to find Muffy at his door.

"Hey Muffy. It's kind of late... what're you doing out here by yourself?" She blushed and ran her hand down his chest.

"I was hoping you could walk me home. You never know what might happen to a defenseless girl like me." Jack nodded, a blush creeping onto his face as he ran back inside to grab his boots. A moment later, he returned to Muffy's side.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home alone?' Muffy smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand as the started off towards the bar.

* * *

Celia had lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley since she was just a child, her mother and father leaving her in Vesta's care, and everyday, she still couldn't believe she never left.

'This place just doesn't feel like home anymore...' Celia sighed as she watched the moon's reflection sparkle in the pond.

"Celia? I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you know what time it is?" Celia whipped around to find a very angry Vesta looking back at her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted somewhere peaceful to go..." Vesta glared at her.

"There at still plenty of chores at the house that need to be done before you go to bed, so I suggest you go home now and get them done." Celia just nodded and stood up. Vesta continued glaring as she watched Celia walk briskly back to the farm.

* * *

Nami remembered the first day she met Jack. She didn't like him at first, he looked a lot like her father. He greeted her and tried to start a conversation, but she blew him off and kept walking to Romana's mansion. She loved listening to Lumina play the piano. It was her secret love, music.

Still, the boy just didn't give up. Maybe he'd heard from someone that she liked fossils, because everyday after that, he made sure she got one. Her feelings for him were nothing passed friendly, another farmer in the village having won her heart already. So naturally it was kind of annoying, But she realized his sweet intentions weren't going away. So she crushed them soon after.

"Good morning, Nami. Here's a fossil I found for you myself!" Jack said as he approached the redhead. Nami sighed.

"Really, thanks Jack, but I think you need to stop giving me fossils." Nami said lazily, but Jack's chirper mood didn't wavier.

"I just thought a great girl like you deserves nice things." Nami wanted to punch him then, but choose not to. Breaking his heart would be enough damage.

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't swing that way." Again, Nami played it off lazily, but Jack's good mood turned sour.

"What? You're gay? That's ridiculous!" Nami nodded.

"If you actually tried to get to know me instead of spoiling me, then maybe you would have known sooner. I'm not interested." Nami continued on her way to Romana's mansion, leaving a stunned Jack watching her retreating form.

"God damnit!"

* * *

Jack remembered the first day he met Celia. She was so sweet and loveable. He had gone to Vesta's farm looking to buy some seeds and found her working hard out in the garden. He greeted her and asked if she was selling any seeds, but she was more interested in him and his farm. Finally getting fed up with her, he left to find Vesta.

Still, Celia was always the first to want to sell him seeds every time he came back and Jack knew she was a nice girl, but he wasn't interested. His main focus was in a firey redhead who lived at the Inner Inn named Nami. It didn't stop her from trying though. He felt so bad the day he rejected her.

"Good morning Jack!" She cried, smiling at him from the other side of the fence.

"Yeah, morning Celia. Do you have any tomato seeds? I'm getting kind of low..." She continued to smile at him as she reached into her dress and pulled out a few bags of seeds.

"Of course! How many would you like?" Jack scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"I think I'll take three. How much is that again?' Celia just shoved the seeds at him.

"I don't think Vesta would mind if our best and most handsome customer got them for free just this once..." Jack shook his head.

"I couldn't do that. That's not how an honest man lives. Seriously, how much does that come to?" Celia's face fell slightly.

"Really Jack, it's on the house." Jack pushed the seeds back to her just as Vesta walked outside.

"No Celia. I'm not taking the seeds for me. I get it that you like me and all. I think that your a nice girl and all, but I'm not into you that way and I'm not going to take these seeds without paying for them." Celia's eyes began to water, but she said nothing. Vesta, having heard the whole thing, began stomping towards Celia.

"CELIA!" Jack waved good-bye and went back to his farm. Maybe he would just order a seed maker instead...

* * *

Celia remembered the first day she met Nami. She was very dirty, quiet, and skinny, but then again, she was a traveler. She tried to take the girl in, but Nami didn't want to be bothered. Celia felt pretty put off about it, but when Vesta invited the girl over for dinner the next night, there wasn't much she could do about it.

Still, Nami was a pretty interesting person. She told her, Vesta, and Marlin about her travels from valley to valley to city to valley. Vesta loved them, but Celia didn't always listen. She believe Nami was an ignorant person, even as Nami tried to get to know her. First impressions last a lifetime, as they say. Besides, she was too caught up trying to win over Jack, the new farmer in the valley. Vesta continued to invite her over for dinner once a week, which encouraged Nami's attempts. Celia still remembers the day she told her off once and for all.

"NAMI! It's wonderful you could make it!" Vesta cried as she welcomed the redhead into their home. Marlin took her coat and hung it on the wall for her.

"It's nice you could make it." He said as she thanked him.

"Are you kidding me? I love coming over for dinner. How could I say no?" She said and smiled, her gaze turning to Celia who stood behind the rest.

"Hi Nami." She muttered, really just wanting to go watch Jack work on the farm, but knowing she couldn't get out of it.

"How're you doing on this fine day?" Nami smiled, but Celia just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said and scurried out of the house. She could hear Vesta screaming behind her, but she didn't care. Before she could get off the farm, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait."

"Let go, Nami." Celia turned around and swung at Nami, but she missed. Nami starred appalled.

"What have I ever done to you?" She cried, but Celia swung again, this time connecting with her head.

"I tried to be nice to you when you first came to the valley, but you blew me off. I don't have to treat you nicely or pretend to be your friend. I'm not." Nami held her head as she looked at Celia through tears.

"All I ever did was like you, you know." Celia spat at her shoes.

"Then you're a stupid dyke." Celia turned away from the pained redhead and started off towards the pond.

* * *

After her rejection, Nami spent every night at the bar. She fucked up her one chance at happiness before she knew any better and turned away someone else's feelings. She was a horrible person, but she couldn't leave the valley. She still had too much hope.

* * *

After his rejection, Jack spent all his time working on the farm and chasing after Muffy. His thoughts of love with Nami had been diminished and he'd turned away the only person who'd ever truly cared about him, but he wouldn't let that keep him down. He was determined to make it a family farm, even if he did have to pick the whore of the valley. Oh well, he still had a shot.

* * *

After her rejection, Celia spent every night at the pond. Her chance with Jack was over and she never even gave Nami the chance, even though she probably deserved one. She didn't want to remain here, she hated Vesta, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Although it didn't feel that way, at least she still had a home.

* * *

The End

* * *

And that's it. A Nami x Jack x Celia love triangle.

Reviews would be nice. They make a sick and bored author happy. Don't you want to make me happy?


End file.
